Ce Jeu
by Xaphrin
Summary: Raven and Speedy are on a mission in Paris. Will they give up the cloak for a few nights and just be Roy and Rachel? Short One-Shot meant to follow "Curiosity" or "Static". Inspired by Yelle's "Ce Jeu".


**Ce Jeu**

"In this exciting game, it's good but you like to manipulate me, and I do the same. We are both victims in this sweet lover's game." – _Ce Jeu,_ Yelle

)O(

The techno was starting to hurt Raven's ears. The bass pounded so hard that her drink was bouncing along with the rhythm. Bright green, pink, and yellow lights were flashing around the dark room, and the smoke machine was going full-blast. What was worse was the way Roy kept moving in his seat as if he wanted to dance. He fidgeted with his straw, moving ice around the glass. Raven turned and glared at him from beneath her newly dyed black hair.

"Will you please _stop_?"

Roy stopped moving and his face fell. He sighed and motioned around them to the beautiful people dancing and moving through the crowd. "C'mon, Rae. We're in an A-List Club in fucking _Paris_ and you don't want to dance? Not even a little?"

"No. I hate dancing and you know it." Raven turned to face the crowd of beautiful French women dancing to the beat. Roy had never made Raven feel anything less than a Goddess, and she had never felt self conscious about her body, but seeing how beautiful _they_ were made her feel… inferior. As if her looks were mundane and normal. She forced herself away from the beauty to the man next to her. "Besides, we're here for a _reason_. Remember?"

Roy's frown turned into a coy smile. "A romantic get away?"

Raven shoved at his arm, glad for the darkness to hide her blush. "You behave, and keep your thoughts to yourself. We're here for work. Just. Work."

"Pft." Roy rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth. He draped his arm over the edge, running his fingers along the plush fabric. "That's just like you, Raven. We're in the City of Love and all you can think about is your mission."

She glared at him, then turned away and frowned. "_Our_ mission."

"I didn't sign up for this mission, I volunteered to _help_ you." Roy puffed out a breath of irritation and rolled his eyes. She was being as pig-headed in France as she was in Jump City. Just like Raven to take work to seriously. "Remember that."

"You're going the right way for a cold, hard floor." Raven watched as his face lit up, no doubt thinking about all the_ possibilities_ a floor could offer. She raised an eyebrow, quickly squashing any exotic thoughts. "Without me."

"Awe, you're no fun." Roy sighed and took another sip of his drink, eyes darting around the room to the women dancing. Raven felt her heart sink and she turned away from him. He'd always been honest and true with her, but there were times when his gaze wandered behind a few ladies leaving, and his fingers tapped nervously. She wasn't a jealous person, but she did wander on the possessive side. Roy downed the last of his drink. "C'mon, it's dead, and our suspect isn't coming. Let's go, Rae."

Raven glanced at her watch, sighing. He was right, the club was going to close soon, and they hadn't found a single thing about their mission. The day had been too long. They had left Jump City at about six in the morning, flew across the Atlantic, checked into their hotel, and immediately started into their bout of espionage. Raven's shoulders slumped under the weight of exhaustion, and she kept rubbing her face as if that would keep her awake for a few more minutes. "Alright. You win. Let's go back to the hotel."

Raven placed a few Euros on the table and stood up when Roy did, reaching for her jacket. They started for the exit, but before she could get to the door, she felt familiar, warm hands snatch her wrists. His rough fingers smoothed along the soft skin over her pulse, lingered there and savored the touch. Warm, moist breath touched her ear. "Come dance with me."

Raven growled and tugged at her wrists, but his grip refused to loosen. She craned her neck around and stared into the dark brown eyes close to her. "Are you serious? Because if you are, be warned your left testicle is forfeit."

"Worth it." Roy yanked her into the smoke and lasers, letting his hands smooth down her body to her trim hips. Her body started to move with the music, and she heard Roy's groan even over the bass. He kissed his way up her neck to her earlobe. "Watching you prance around Paris in this ridiculous pencil skirt has made me… uncomfortable."

Color stained Raven's cheeks as she felt the source of his "discomfort" pressed against her backside. She turned and stared at him, shock touching her face as he grinned at her. "Are you for real, Speedy? In the middle of mission in _Paris_? Halfway across the world?"

"It _is_ the City of Love." He ignored the blatant use of his alias, bent down and stole a kiss before she had a chance to think of something else that was snide. He kissed her good and hard before letting go. "I'm never going to get this chance with you again, Raven. We might as well enjoy it."

Raven's lips turned down in a frown, and she faced him fully. She put her hands on his shoulders and let him lead during the next song. Something high techno and sickeningly sweet was blaring into her ears, and she found she kind of liked it. "What do you mean? We get time… just last month we went to New York."

It was Roy's turn to frown and he shook his head, sighing. "We were with six other people tracking down a dangerous group of terrorists. At what point is that considered _romantic_?" His hands slid down her back to cup her firm back side. He enjoyed the glare and eloquent French profanity that escaped her lips. There was something incredibly erotic about teasing her and fondling her at the same time.

"And what is this? We're doing espionage to discover a European drug dealer and his terrifying plot to blow up the European Union. At what point would _this_ be considered romantic?" She shoved at his chest, trying to put distance between them, but Roy refused to let her go. He pulled her tighter, forcing her soft breasts against his chest. It was a feeling he loved to be familiar with. Raven pushed him again. "Speaking of which, we need to track him down."

"I know." He sucked in breath and let it out slowly, knowing Raven's eyes were following his movement. "I wanted to tell you… but… well, Robin called me on the flight; he got a tip that our man hopped a train to Munich." Roy ducked his head down to avoid her glare, but he couldn't avoid the snap of teeth and rush of power she used when she got mad. And she got mad often.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me! We could be on the train with him!" She shoved at his shoulders again, but Roy kept her trapped in his arms. Raven just hit him harder. That third hit was sure to bruise in the morning. "Let me go before I send you to another dimension and keep you there!"

"No." Roy dropped his voice low and started to push her toward the exit. All his playfulness had drained from his face, and Raven knew she was in for a scolding. He didn't scold her often, because it usually just ended up in him being hit by something large and heavy. But, there was something different this time. "You listen here, my snarky little bird and you keep quiet.

"You _never_ take a vacation. Ever. You sit up in your ivory tower and do all the good things you can do to make up for the fact that you're inherently evil." Roy winced. He hadn't meant to hit that particular nerve. It was too late to take it back now. "Stop pretending you can save the world from everything bad and wise up. You're human too, and you need a rest. You're taking a freaking vacation if I have to trick you into it."

Silence was his response, and Roy caught the glimpse of tears in her eyes. He sighed. Of course he hurt her, but sometimes it felt like that was the only way to get her to listen to him. He pulled her close and shoved open the door to the alley. The rough scent of city filled his senses, and he pressed Raven against the wall. The sound of a siren went off a few streets over, but he didn't care. Not now.

"Calm down, little bird. I didn't mean to hurt you… I just… I miss you, Raven. You're always so concerned with the mission that sometimes I lose you. You wrap yourself so tight into your cape and all I see is Raven, and all I am is Speedy..." He let his breath out slowly and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling ill. "Just once I want to be Roy and Rachel. Nothing more. I don't want to ride in on a steed and save everyone with my greatness. I just want to be me and you." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Raven took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. That was her signal that she was paying attention to his words, and taking them into consideration. That was good. At least she was listening. Sometimes she just tuned him out and hit him anyway. Raven chewed on her lower lip and looked away. "I know… I understand… I just… I hate knowing I could be putting my friends in danger because I'm occupied with… _other_ things. Like us." Her shimmering eyes looked into his and Roy felt his heart twist and turn at the sight. She was so frail and innocent, that he couldn't keep himself from wanting to protect her. He pulled her close, sheltering her from his own harsh words and observations.

"Baby…" he whispered in her ear, "They're big kids. They tie their own shoes and everything. Besides, even Robin thinks you need a vacation." He smoothed her hair down her head, calming her. "I told him we'll meet up with Bee and HotSpot in Munich in a day or two."

"Robin sent Bee and HotSpot after him?"

"Yes."

Raven fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, something she had to wear to get into that stupid club. She looked back at Roy and chewed on her lower lip. "Does he know… about us?"

Roy laughed. "Mr. I'm-a-Titan-and-Titan's-can't-fall-in-love? I think he's as oblivious as the day he was born." He snatched her earlobe between his teeth and tugged. Raven whimpered under her breath and pressed close to him, right into his little trap. "Come on, little bird, let's go back to the hotel. You need a warm bath, long nap, and nice back rub."

Raven seemed to perk-up at the last promise. "Really?"

"Really. But you have to promise to rub something for me later…" Roy's smile said it all. Raven forced back a chuckle and pushed him away.

"You are ridiculous, Roy."

"I'm only asking one little favor, Rachel." He leaned down and kissed her again, before she had a chance to tell him no. After all, for a few more days, they were just Roy and Rachel, enjoying the City of Love.

)O(

_So, there it is! Whatever "it" is. I kind of wrote this as a piece to go with either __Static__ or __Curiosity__. Take your pick. Or it can stand on its own. I wanted to do a piece using Yelle, who is this adorable French synth-pop artist. The best way I can describe her is like a French version of Lady GaGa. I love her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not! Ja!_


End file.
